


Even the woodworkers

by Estirose



Category: The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Ami takes Jade to San Francisco.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Even the woodworkers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



“Wow!” Jade exclaimed as she and Ami walked out of the little park outside the Fisherman’s Wharf area of San Francisco. Ami gave her a smile; she could well remember her first days as a Tomorrow Person. Adam and Megabyte had been the ones to take her on this, her first trip outside the country for fun. 

They had chosen this city for the same reason she was taking Jade now; a young, wide-eyed British tourist wouldn’t attract more cursory look in the famous city’s most touristy area. 

Besides, there was a really good Mexican restaurant a few blocks away. She had some American money from the last time she’d visited, but she’d have to find a place to exchange some more sooner rather than later. Maybe General Damon would be willing to exchange some for her; she knew sometimes he had to be careful about certain things. 

“Neat, isn’t it?” Ami asked. There would be time for Jade to learn the ins and outs of being a Tomorrow Person, how to deal with currency and time zones and other things to do with international travel. 

Right now it was just time to enjoy the day in the company of someone who was both a Tomorrow Person and a girl. Ami had heard of Lisa, but had never talked to her; Lisa’s presence was so faint that Ami could barely sense her. Jade, on the other hand, was happy to be a Tomorrow Person and Ami could imagine hanging out with her a lot.

“Could we go see the seals?” Jade asked. She looked at Ami with such a pleading look that Ami had to laugh. 

“Sure,” she said. Why not? They had plenty of time to hang out, to get to know each other, so why not start with seals? “I think the pier is over... that way.” 

“Race you there!” Jade called, as she started to race down the street. 

Yes, Ami mused as she followed Jade down the street, there was time for learning, and for fun, and in the end, for just enjoying oneself in a foreign city with a friend.


End file.
